‘Pendleton’ originated as a seedling from an open pollinated polyploid M. piperita seedling parent, identified as 11-14-8. Seedling 11-14-8 was selected in 2011 from a population of fertile M. piperita plants. The parent to ‘Pendleton’ was one of several mint lines in a polycross breeding system composed of selected male and female fertile polyploid genotypes.